Elizabeth A. Warren (Frozen War)
Elizabeth A. Warren was an American public servant, politician, progressive and activist, and served as the 46th President of the United States, being the third to administer during a Civil Conflict, which she successfully deescalated, and served until September 14, 2025, when she was assassinated by a pen explosive. Furthermore, Warren was the first woman elected President, and the fifth assassinated President in American history. Senate Career In the 1970s, 1980s and 1990s Warren taught law at several universities throughout the US and researched issues related to bankruptcy and middle-class personal finance. In 1995 she was asked to advise the National Bankruptcy Review Commission and helped draft their report while working several years to oppose legislation intended to severely restrict the right of consumers to file for bankruptcy. Warren's membership on the advisory Committee on Economic Inclusion, the National Bankruptcy Conference, and her opposition to the Bankruptcy Abuse Prevention and Consumer Protection Act of 2005, as well as her 2006-2010 membership at the FDIC combined to act as the impetus for the establishment of the Consumer Financial Protection Bureau in 2011. CFPB and TARP On November 14, 2008, Warren was appointed by Senator Majority Leader Harry Reid to chair the Congressional Oversight Panel created to specifically oversee the Emergency Economic Stabilization Act. During her tenure, reports released monthly evaluating the government bailout covered foreclosure mitigation; consumer and small business lending; commercial real estate; AIG; bank stress tests; the impact of the Troubled Asset Relief Program (TARP) on the financial markets; government guarantees; the automotive industry; and other topics. Warren was an early advocate for the creation of a new Consumer Financial Protection Bureau (CFPB) established by the Dodd-Frank Wall Street Reform and Consumer Protection Act signed into law by President Obama in July 2010. Two months later, Obama named Warren "Assistant to the President" and "Special Advisor to the Secretary of the Treasury on the Consumer Financial Protection Bureau" to set up the new agency. While liberal and consumer advocacy groups pushed Obama to formally nominate Warren as the agency's director, Warren was strongly opposed by financial institutions and by Republican members of Congress who believed Warren would be an overly zealous regulator. Obama turned to former Ohio Attorney General Richard Cordray to head the new agency. 2012 senate election On September 14, 2011, Warren declared her candidacy for the Senate seat in Massachusetts. She ran unopposed for the Democratic nomination, winning it on June 2, 2012, at the Democratic convention with a record 95.77% of the votes. After encountering significant opposition from business interests, she nonetheless raised %39 million for her campaign, the most of any Senate candidate in 2012, showing "that it was possible to run against the big banks without Wall Street money and still win". Warren landed a prime-time speaking slot at the 2012 Democratic National Convention on September 5, 2012. Positioning herself as a champion of a beleaguered middle class that "has been chipped, squeezed, and hammered". Warren stated, "People feel like the system is rigged against them. And here's the painful part: They're right. The system is rigged." Warren said Wall Street CEOs "wrecked our economy and destroyed millions of jobs" and that they "still strust around congress, no shame, demanding favors, and acting like we should thank them". Tenure On November 6, 2012, Warren defeated incumbent Scott Brown with a total of 53.7% of the votes, becoming the first woman ever elected to the U.S. Senate from the state of Massachusetts. At Warren's first Banking Committee hearing in February 2013, she pressed several banking regulators to answer when they had last taken a Wall Street Bank to Trial and stated, "I'm really concerned that 'too big to fail' has become 'too big to trial'." Videos of Warren's questioning became popular on the Internet, amassing more than a million views in a matter of hours. At a Banking Committee hearing in March, Warren asked Treasure Department officials why criminal charges were not brough against HSBC for its money laundering practices. With her questions being continually dodged, Warren compared money laundering to drug possession, saying: "If you're caught with an ounce of cocaine, the chances are good you're going to go to jail... But, evidently, if you launder a billion for drug cartels and violet our international sanctions, you company pays a fine and you go home and sleep in your own bed." Two months later, Warren sent letters to the Justice Department, Securities and Exchanges Commission, and the Fed, questioning their decisions that settling rather than going to court would be more fruitful, and the same month suggesting that students should get "the same great deal that banks get", Warren introduced the Bank on Student Loans Fairness Act, which would allow students to take out government education loans at the same rate that banks pay to borrow from the federal government. Independent Senator Bernie Sanders endorsed her bill, stating: "The only thing wrong with this bill is that she thought of it and I didn't." During the 2014 election cycle, Warren was a top Democratic fundraiser. Following the election, she was appointed to become the first-ever Strategic Adviser of the Democratic Policy and Communications Committee. Saying, "despite the progress we've made since 2008, the biggest banks continue to threaten our economy," in July 2015 Senator Warren, along with John McCain (R-AZ), Maria Cantwell (D-WA), Angus King (I-ME) re-introduced the 21st Century Glass-Steagall Act, a modern version of the Banking Act of 1933. This legislation was intended to reduce the risk of the American texpayer in the financial system and decrease likelihood of future financial crises. During 2016, Warren called for the CEO of Wells Frago, John Stumpf, to resign, adding that he should have been "criminally investigated" over Wells Fargo's opening of two million checking and credit-card accounts without the consent of their customers under his tenure. A few months later, she gained a seat on the https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Senate_Armed_Services_Committee, termed by The Boston Globe to be a "high-profile perch on one of the chamber's most powerful committees" which inevitably first fueled speculation about her inevitable 2020 bid for President of the United States. In 2017, Republicans in the Senate voted that Sen. Warren had violated Senate rule 19 during the debate on attorney general nominee Sen. Jeff Sessions, claiming that she impugned his character when she quoted statements made about Sessions by https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coretta_Scott_King and Senator Ted Kennedy. Presidency of Donald Trump During the 2016 primary, Warren did not explicitly endorse Secretary Clinton nor her progressive counterpart Independent Senator Bernie Sanders to see how the current Democratic Party was going politically. Clinton made her announcement to launch her candidacy for the presidency via a video message, while nationwide opinion polls in 2015 indicated that Clinton was the front-runner for the 2016 Democratic presidential nomination, she faced extreme challenges from Independent Senator Sanders, who became the second major candidate when he formally announced on April 30 (two weeks after Clinton) that he was running for the Democratic nomination. September 2015 polling numbers indicated a narrowing gap between Clinton and Sanders. On May 30, former NY Mayor Bloomberg was the third major candidate to enter the primaries, although he soon dropped out after finishing a distant third in the Iowa contest. A total of six major candidates entered the race starting April 12, 2015, when Secretary Clinton announced her second bid for the presidency. She was followed by Senator Sanders, Governor O'Malley, former Governor of Rhode Island Lincoln Chafee, former Virginia Senator Jim Webb and Harvard Law Professor Lawrence Lessig. Incumbent Vice President Joe Biden heavily considered a third run, but eventually decided against it. A draft movement was started to encourage Warren to seek the Presidency, but Warren declined. On July 22, the DNC email leak was published by WikiLeaks as part of an alleged operation by the Russian government to boost Republican nominee Donald Trump and undermine Hillary Clinton. The leak cast doubt on the DNC's neutrality and, according to Sanders operatives and multiple media commentators, portrayed an organization invested in promoting the Clinton candidacy and sabotaging that of Bernie Sanders. In further emails from Clinton campaign chairman John Podesta, leaked online in early October, Clinton campaign officials are shown planning ahead of the primary schedule to set some important disputes, such as New York and New Jersey, earlier than in 2008 so as to benefit Clinton. The debate schedule had already been criticized as far back as 2015, including by aspiring candidate Martin O'Malley, as biased in Clinton's favor. Democratic Party Chairwoman Donna Brazil, who succeeded Debbie Wasserman Schulz as DNC chair after the first batch of leaks, is shown in the e-mails leaking primary debate questions to the Clinton campaign before the debates were held. The e-mails demonstrate how, even during the late stage of the campaign, when Hillary Clinton's lead had been crystallized, the DNC still appeared committed to undermining the Sanders campaign. The emails show DNC staff discussing the possibility of coordinating negative stories about the Sanders campaign with the press. DNC CFO Brad Marshall suggested using the media to attack Sanders from a religious angle, portraying him as an athiest, ahead of the Kentucky and West Virginia primaries. DNC CEO Amy K. Dacey responded approvingly with, "Amen." Then-DNC-chief Debbie Wasserman Schulz appears attacking Sanders staffers as liars. The emails also show that the DNC exchanged messages with the Clinton campaign on strategies to attack the Sanders campaign. The emails provoked Schultz's resignation ahead of the convention, and that of Marshals, Dacey and Communications Director Luis Miranda afterwards. In November 2017, Donna Brazil alleged that the Clinton campaign had systematically rigged the primary by taking control of the DNC's funding. Elizabeth Warren would echo this sentiment later that month. Also in November, President Trump invoked Native American figure Pocahontas in jabbing Senator Warren drew fire from the Native American community. Native Americans protested his administration's approval of the Dakota Access pipeline, which some argue violates treaties that indigenous groups living on the Standing Rock Indian Reservation signed with the federal government in the 1800s. Appearing on “The Late Show” Monday night, Warren took a moment to respond to the president’s tweet from earlier in November, in which he attacked Democrats and referred to her as “Pocahontas,” a term many Native Americans consider a slur. “Donald Trump thinks if he’s going to start every one of these tweets to me with some kind of racist slur here, that he’s going to shut me up,” Warren said. “It didn’t work in the past, it’s not going to work in the future. Give it up.” In September 2017, Warren co-sponsors Bernie Sanders's 'Medicare-For-All' Bill, in a statement, Warren said, “There is something fundamentally wrong when one of the richest and most powerful countries on the planet can’t make sure that a person can afford to see a doctor when they’re sick. This isn’t any way to live.” In her statement, Warren applauded the Affordable Care Act (Obamacare) and former President Barack Obama’s efforts on health care, signifying a desire to build off of his accomplishments. “We owe a huge debt to President Obama. Because of the Affordable Care Act, health care coverage is better—more people can get the treatment they need and families are less vulnerable to the financial fallout from a serious illness or accident,” Warren said. “But there’s so much more we could do right now to bring down the costs of quality health care for every American.” Cruz administration After Democrats win the 2018 midterms, with help from Senators Elizabeth Warren and Bernie Sanders, President Trump is impeached in March 2019 and his Vice President, Ted Cruz, succeeds him to become the 46th President of the United States. When President Cruz pardons Trump, preventing him from being investigated any further, Elizabeth Warren is preeminent in leading the movement to take back the White House from the Republicans to success in 2020, eventually becoming the Democratic Nominee for President and going on to defeat Cruz in the general election. Cruz would take advantage of the ICC and Interpol investigation of the White House on September 14th, 2025, to launch an illegitimate and illegal second-term in office that would go unrecognized by the international community. This term would last from that day - 14.9.25 - to September 2026, when Congress votes to impeach him and the Department of Justice issues an arrest warrant. Cruz does not relinquish power quietly, however, fleeing to Texas. The divisive 2020 and 2024 presidential elections would contribute to the unrest that would unfold across the Northeast and Central America, with Texas launching an unrecognized independence movement over Warren's triumph over Cruz in the 2020 election. 2020 Presidential Elections Presidency American Cold War Bloomberg administration Nearly a year after the tragedy on the 14th, her Vice President WIP/REDACTED AOC presidency and World War III On April the 18th, the détente standoff between NATO Europe and Pact forces comes to an end as Turkish–Hungarian mechanized units attack Greece. This date is marked by many historians as the first conflict of WWIII. With the joint-attack by Turkey, Hungary and Iran upon the Peloponnese, followed by an intervention into Poland, Austria and Italy and an emboldened England’s Hungarian-backed attack on Norway, the Netherlands and Sweden a few days later – the aforementioned regions would not cease hostilities until the end of the War, and would, in time, be occupied by either England, Turkey or Hungary for long periods of time. NATO units head them off in Innsbruck and Gdansk. Bombardment continues throughout the rest of the month and into May. In June Turkish, Hungarian and Persian forces commit a sizable attack thereafter. With a multilateral and intercontinental counterattack, NATO forces are knocked back riotously by Pact soldiers. Due to being associated with Medvedev, Texan involvement in the United States prompts NATO to break off any and all relations with the United States of America. NATO – at the highest levels of government – launch a last ditch attempt to distract away from their ties to Russia (via Bush, Clinton and Trump) and Cruz, by accusing the French of providing the bulk of the missile systems to the Turkish–Persian offensive, when in fact it was Washington. Infuriated, IF-led initiatives result in a “balkanizing” process of the US – which NATO's North America immediately seizes upon to manipulate into a ‘Putinist’ expansion and annexation of territory, in time fully annexing Greenland, Iceland and the Independent Republic of Alaska. With angry men and women in uniform marching on New York from New Jersey and on D.C. from Arlington VA in support of Eastern Manhattan, the UN and US; North American and Texan riot control respond in the way they would to an unruly protest demonstration or ‘riot’ – what they do not expect is a full-fledged military assault into New York City – the skirmish lasts 15 minutes and ends only as Texan Governor-General Bush threatens to nuke the Pentagon and Eastern Manhattan – specifically, UN headquarters. Beijing and Albany also threaten to detonate nuclear weapons over Quantico, Fort Lauderdale, Miami, Nashville and Los Angeles out of opposition to the United States whom they accuse of being behind the merger of Canada and the Northeast (and vice versa) and the rise of the Texan rogue state under Bush – and with nearly a fifth of the population of the US at risk, President Cortez backs down at the behest of President-elect Andrew Yang, but not without voicing his concerns about a development that – coincidentally or otherwise – occurred on the same day that the Manhattan Crisis did so, the Turkish-Hungarian offensive. The Balkan Emergency was formally recognized worldwide by November Third after NATO fell back, delivering parting strikes on IF and Pact forces alike. The dispute is assessed diplomatically between RECON and Brussels at a meeting between the two sides. NATO Supreme Commander Timothy M. Ray accuses IF forces of ‘getting in the way’ and convoluting NATO’s campaign. Eventually ties warm after the IF and NATO (as well as the United States and North America) agrees to set aside differences and focus on their mutual foe: rogue jihadist radical extremists and the Pact – particularly Serifist Turkey. But the event in question that President Paul addresses does not have to do with the Balkan Emergency, it has to do with what else RECON found on their classified mission, which is soon echoed by Serif’s announcement of the return of the notoriously-fascist and grotesque Iron Guard. The Turkish Ultranationalists announce an exchange in government structure – into the hands of Serif – and a change of name, the Legion of the Archangel, and – even more terrifying - the establishment of the LA Iron Legion secret police force, which shortly thereafter transforms into an assassin army of covert death squads. The infamy of the unusual morbidity of the originally-Romanian Iron Guard – even for a fascist movement – was well-known throughout World War II. Even the Mussolini faction of Italian Fascists distanced themselves from this “death cult”. Nevertheless, nearly a century later, the repugnant organization had returned, proudly displaying its devoutly murderous ideology which, in conjunction with its radical theocratic Christian martyrdom and its sinister and militaristic application thereof, was compared to a “Taliban on Steroids”. The legacy of Ibrahim V. Serif and the “Iron Legionnaire State” is one of unparalleled authoritarianism not seen since Putin, in fact – far more so. The Totalitarian suppression of dissent and freedom of speech – not to mention the presence of Iron Legionnaires, coupled with Serif’s militant expansionism – serves to put Serif in the same category as Adolf Hitler by the end of the decade. Although Hungary and Iran stand by their ally to the west, even Budapest and Tehran begin to distance themselves from the increasingly neo-fascist, hyper-nationalist foreign policy and ideology of Turkey’s totalitarian and xenophobic president, whom they even claim several times throughout the next decade that such desires would endanger not only all of Eastern Europe, but all of Europe and Asia as a whole. /WIP Category:Elizabeth Warren Category:WWIII Category:Martin O'Malley